Into the Crosshairs (Episode 5.1)
Flood urgently calls one of his operatives. Flood: {redpill_name} You're needed urgently -- it seems some of the Merovingian's programs are under attack. You must save them -- or, at the very least, destroy the fools who think they can attack us with impunity. Operator: I'm reading a bunch of signals in there. Get ready! backup arrives quickly and enters the building where the attack is occurring. Within, Anome's operatives are in a battle against the Merovingian's Exiles. The Merovingian redpill enters and fights off Anome's attackers. One by one the attackers are defeated. Sadly the rescue is a failure, and the Exiles are already deleted. Operator: Ouch -- so much for rescue. operative leaves the building and calls Flood. Flood: How unfortunate. Most importantly, though, you destroyed those fools attacking us. But why are Anome's hooligans coming after us? Why would they-- Hold on. You're not finished dragging your knuckles just yet. It seems that another location is under attack. Take care of it. Merovingian operative rushes to the next location while the operator surveys the code at the location to determine what's going on within. Finding the information, the operator calls the operative to report. Operator: Another load of enemies, and... some sort of weird code signature. I don't know what's up with that. No big puzzle who's going to be in there, though. It looks like the remaining Exiles are locked in a room in there. Better finish off the attackers first. bodies of dead Exiles and dead operatives loyal to Anome litter the ground within the building. The Merovingian operative attacks each of the remaining Anome operatives, and quickly manages to turn the tide of the fight in favour of the Merovingian. The operative secures the Exiles, who claim they were about to take down Anome's operatives themselves, but thank the operative regardless for doing it for them. The operative leaves and reports to Flood. Flood: Let's not even act surprised now. Yes, more of them attacking. Really, you'd think they'd learn, but no... The area has been evacuated; however, I believe they may be after some sort of data. Destroy them all. Operator: Definitely no allies in here, so have at it! The Merovingian operative arrives, and without hesitation begins the slaughter of Anome's operatives. After a short fight, the Merovingian operative has defeated all within. The operative checks a couple computer terminals, which indicate they're secure. However a disk located on one of the dead operative's indicates it was a close call. The operative rushes to a nearby hardline to upload the data so it can be determined what exactly is on the disk. The disk is uploaded, and Flood examines it. Flood: Let me see... Ha! How amusing. Listen to this: The stupid Frenchman thinks he can help them save her? The longer sheâ?Ts in there, the longer we kep more of those Zion isiots off our backs. Everyone do everything they can to keep it from happening. Take â?~em all out. So... what you just faced was everything they had? Ha! This is too rich. Looks like we won't have much trouble with them after all. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1) Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.1)‎ Category:Episode 5.1 Missions